Reguno Mythos Page (Lore Contest)
Migilvary here. This page is exclusively for the Lore writing contest. It will cover as much of the Reguno Universe as I can remember (Reguno is the project title covering all of my planned games/movies/short stories set within the same universe). As this is such a broad topic I will cover it in sections correlation to their respective stories. Before we start I will establish a time calender to make it easier to understand the passage of time. Most of the mythology takes place on the world of Syee, so I will use that world's years and ages. They are 365 days a year and divided into four months. The ages are as follows: * Pre-History -PH- (before any documented history) (travels backwards from 0) * Dark of Syee -DoS (300 years) (from end of PH) * Birth of Belmere -BoB- (15,000 years -estimated-) (from end of DoS) * Post Vidra -PV- (1,300 years) (from end of BoB) * End of Kuna -EoK- (700 years) (from end of PV) * Post Resurrection of Syee -PRoS- (200 years) (from end of EoK) * Unification Era -UE- (from end of PRoS to Future) Now you should be ready to begin. The following will now address most of the lore within chronological order. The primary stories are: * Planet Queen * Matriarch * Gods Hero Prologue (Planet Queen) The universe of Reguno is made up of two realms of existence. The first is Eagunamere or Eaguna (-mere means realm, plane, or god in the context of worlds) The realm of space. This is the normal world in which humans inhabit. The other is Pagunamere the realm of worlds. This is the world in which the souls of planets walk in humanoid form. This realm is entirely covered in an endless golden ocean dotted with equally endless temples of stars. Society in Paguna is Matriarchal, ruled by the Stars otherwise known as Stacemere. Following the Stacemere are Planets, otherwise known as the Niesamere. Niesa (Planet soul) function as caretakers to their mother star, and defend her with all they have. However, unlike Stars, Niesa cannot survive naturally. They require the hold of a Divine life form known as Lifegoddesses, who can pass freely from Eaguna and Paguna. These creatures usually take the form of a massive plant of a variety of kinds. Their roots wind around each and every world within the star's radius, binding each of them with a gentle hug. A star is limited to only one Lifegoddess, as Lifegoddesses require a star's full attention to thrive. Lifegoddesses require a host world to embed themselves on. This chosen world is chosen based on combat skill and is known as the Planet Queen/King of that star. Planet Queen (Part 1) -PH- For a boundless length of time, an endless tension amounted between three stars; Hevaine the proud and cold-hearted, Deragae the secluded and bitter, and Inviola the withdrawn and guarded. Each of which paranoid and distant from the others. However, one day, the star Deragae began slipping. Her energy which she craved to terrible levels finally began to fall under her weight. Left with few choices, she turned her eyes to the star Hevaine. Her easiest course of action would be to simply take in more energy, and the only power that can feed a star is that of another star. Fighting for their own survival, Deragae's planets engaged Hevaine in open warfare. This initiated a bloody age of world warfare. During a temporary ceasefire Hevaine ordered her strongest Planet; Syee, to become her new Planet Queen by accepting the Lifegoddess Kuna into her, a job originally intended for Syee's more mature and controlled ally Merca. Syee took on the role reluctantly and protected Hevaine from the foreign invaders.However, Syee's inexperience as a leader and rash personality lead her to a trap involving Deragae's Planet King; Abaasa; the Cannibal world, and his twisted Lifegoddess Lekina the vine. Unwilling to back down, Syee engaged Abaasa, nearly getting Kuna killed in the process. Before Abaasa could enact a fatal blow Syee was rescued by Merca and returned to Hevaine. Hevaine felt only disappointment in Syee. Unforgiving Hevaine ordered Syee stripped of her title as Planet Queen. Nevertheless Kuna refused to abandon Syee pleaded that she need only more experience and wisdom to continue her role. Hevaine, taking Kuna's word as objection, attempted to discourage her by banishing Syee to the outermost rim of Hevaine's territory; The Grand Borderlands. Kuna held firm and remained with Syee through the danger. Taking advantage of Syee's vulnerability, the Planet King Abaasa engaged Syee in a second battle. With no aid, Syee was quickly defeated and absorbed into Abaasa's fluid atmosphere. Abaasa however, could not move. Even in defeat, Kuna did not release Syee. For three hundred years Kuna remained embracing Syee and protecting her from the constant crushing burden of Abaasa's ocean atmosphere. Prologue (Matriarch) The Lifegoddess. The only known being to freely interact with Eagunamere and Pagunamere. Their interaction with Pagunamere is that of a fellow being, however their interaction with Eagunamere is that of mystery and alienation. All life on any world surrounding a star stems from this being. However the Lifegoddess takes the silent form of a Great Plant, which is deeply embedded into the world's soil, and deep into it's essence. Often they never interact with their inhabitants, and seclude themselves far from most intelligent beings. Besides the normal lifeforms they generate, all Lifegoddesses bud a few special races, who are more closely bound to that Lifegoddess. These can range from many different types of plant products, but are always somehow correlated to the Lifegoddess's plant type. Among these beings the Lifegoddess will produce one true offspring to represent that race, these true offspring are known as Matriarchs of that race. They are in fact lesser Lifegoddesses themselves. When a Lifegoddess dies, one of them must immediately take their place and become the next Lifegoddess of that star. Otherwise the consequences could devastate all life formed by the deceased Lifegoddess. Matriarch: Rosethorn -DoS- The planet Abaasa is a dark and void like world. It's surface is a landless ocean traveling hundreds of thousands of miles deep. It's core is of hollowed stone with a molten metal core gleaming blue radiance throughout the inner world. This inside out and sunless landscape a constant war of supremacy rages between wicked twisted beings known as Abaasy. Among these terrible and mighty monsters exists a soft and fragile child; Bel, the Rose Matriarch. Her task is only to preserve the rose race, her brethren, a task which she meets with sadness and heartbreak. Equally cruel as the world, her own mother Lifegoddess Lekina takes joy in the sadism of her children. She believes cruelty will break the purest heart, and that Bel will eventually join her in the bitter void called pain which she herself is trapped in. In an attempt to rid Bel of her remaining hope, Lekina sent Bel and her rose kin on a journey to a dangerous land known as the silent kiln. Upon approaching the ash valley of the kiln, Bel witnessed a mighty clash of demons. Several abaasy surrounded another. A mighty falcon abaasy thrashed around the others like they were rag dolls. He shrieked to the skies and swooped down with terrible power slaying foe after foe. A distracted ape abaasy set it's eyes on Bel and her company. It reached out with hairy arms and swept up a handful of rose kin. Before the giant ape could gobble them down the falcon dived into the monster dividing it in two. Afterward the remaining beasts fled the valley. The falcon demon landed before Bel and Bowed before her. Bel was greatly confused by the events that had transpired. Never before has she ever witnessed any of the foul and beastly beings of her world protect another. The falcon explained himself, he was once just as terrible as the others of his kind. That was until he was touched by the kindness of the Passion-fruit Matriarch, one of Bel's now deceased siblings. He then revealed that he himself was no longer of the living, and that his soul had been trapped by the darkness that filled this world giving him the form to continue his fight. After hearing of the falcon's story Bel decided that she would commit herself to fighting the evils of her world, including her mother. Bel realized that if she were to take her mother's place as Lifegoddess, she may be able to better the world by freeing the souls of all the good that have fallen. Not long after Lekina arrived at the kiln. It was evident that she was greatly displeased with Bel's success. Before engaging, Bel pleaded to her mother to change her heart, and to free the world and all other worlds influenced by her from her twisted lifeforms. Lekina responded as expected, and damned her daughter to an eternity of suffering for her betrayal. Bel was unshaken and called upon all of her strength to stand her ground. Lekina took the form of her great plant, a mighty muscipula. She engaged her daughter with teeth and vines. She pierced Bel from head to toe and spilled her blood in great pools. Bel however, began to transform, upon her head for he first time in her world's history, a flower bloomed. A great rose mightier and brighter than any light that had ever been known to the world of Abaasa. This was however, because Bel was already dead. It was not her strength alive that could resist her mother, but the strength of her spirit beyond the grave. No matter how much darkness pooled around her, she did not drown. From then on, Abaasa would forever be filled with a valley of roses, a lasting hope for all good beings trapped on that abysmal world built on an ocean of shadows. The New Age of Syee -DoS- to -BoB- For three hundred years Syee remained in the belly of Abaasa, floating around countless other deceased and stoned worlds gobbled up by the landless ocean. It was at three hundred years that Syee finally gave in to her struggle. The weakened and failing protection of the Lifegoddess Kuna, and the fruitless fighting against the Abaasy who poisoned her led to the end of her fight. After three hundred years the three great races of Syee had fought and fell to the endless power of the great landless ocean that is Abaasa. It was at three hundred years that Syee released all that resided in her, all her strength, all her life, all her will. All of that bottled up into a single emotional outcry. At last, at the close of the three hundredth year Syee cried a storm so powerful the darkness that was everything could not calm it. Every remaining drop of world named Syee burst forth from the planet's core illuminating everything it touched. An indestructible light that could not be toppled by even the greatest ocean. It was then that all the death that blanketed Abaasa would then be awakened. It was then that the souls of those who fought the darkness would be drawn to Syee's song. An unexpected event occurred that puzzles all even today. The lights of all who suffered tore through Abaasa and joined with the light called Syee. Abaasa in all his strength was incapable of countering the void of energy that now tore him apart. Kuna, now seeing the opportunity to free herself and Syee, pulled with all her might, but she was too weakened to move. Syee now sat within the bubble of light, ever so close to escaping. It was then at three hundred years that the soul named Bel would be free from the darkness named Abaasa and join with the light called Syee. It was then that the light took form. No longer was it a phenomenon of energy, but something new altogether. The light named Syee and the consciousness named Bel fused together to form not the essence of a planet or the being known as Lifegoddess. The fusion instead created a new concept altogether. Now before Kuna and Abaasa, was the being called Belmere. A being with the strength of a world, and the gift of life found only in a Lifegoddess. It was this being who cast out the Abaasy from Syee, and who brought the world called Abaasa to submission. It was then at three hundred years that the world called Syee would be free from the dark, but it was not so. it was true Syee was no longer bound the the landless ocean, but in exchange she was trapped in a new form. After giving all of her life force to fight the dark, she was left as an empty shell whose body would not be filled. Prologue (Gods Hero) (Part 1) After Syee had been freed from Abaasa the new god Belmere had come to the land. She had promised the people that she would continue to guard them for as long as she lived. The people rejoiced and respected their new guardian. Kuna however did not welcome her with the same joy. Belmere contained the essence of many beings born on Abaasa, beings a product of the Lifegoddess Lekina, Kuna's mortal enemy. Kuna did not hate Belmere, but she could not bring herself to trust her. After much time had passed, Belmere had produced several beings from her flowers. These beings were themselves a new breed of planets or Niesamere. Like Belmere, they were not completely a world, nor were they fully a Lifegoddess. These new beings were however much closer to being a world than Belmere herself was. These new beings had bodies humanoid in nature, but contained the soul of an entire world of their own. They were divided into three different breeds based on physical appearance. The first was the Lux. They were colorfully adorned beings bearing large bony crests on their heads and a grey or black tinted skin. The next were the Demon. They were dark skinned horned beings with bright colored markings covering their skin in a variety of colors. The final breed was the Grand. These beings bore both Crests and Horns. They were light whitish grey skinned beings with incredible head ornaments. All of these races, dubbed Deminiesa, were exceedingly powerful. Each of them was blessed with incredible fighting capabilities and weapons and armor bound to their souls. In total there were 11 of them. Setas, Naden, Gravon, Kashmir of Lux. Rakom, Kahlumi, Jabira, Rynroth, Basilia of Demon. Vidra, Pappe of Grand. Belmere raised them as her successors, so that they may one day protect Syee in her absence. Vidra's Lament -BoB- to -PV- Many years after the Belmere's arrival the Deminiesa were born. Peace and war was common between them, many races took favorite of one god over another. Society and lifestyles changed greatly during this age. Spectator to this was the Grand god Vidra. Vidra had no love for his siblings or his mother. He looked upon the world and saw a corrupt land that only taints Syee's image. Vidra saw no reason for any of them to live. Above everything, Vidra desired Syee. He wanted her to breath once more, he wanted to see life fill her. Vidra saw only one individual responsible for Syee's slumber. He blamed Belmere. Belmere who exists because Syee no longer does. Belmere who was born because Syee suffered. Belmere who created beings like himself who only brought ruination to the world. Vidra was not alone. Another like him sought change to the world, the Demon Deminiesa Jabira. Jabira however had no desire to help Syee. Jabira had only one desire, she desired to drown in the darkness called Abaasa. She dreamed only of the pleasure of death by the hand of darkness. Jabira was crafty, she knew that alone she could do nothing. She observed Vidra closely, kept track of his desires, his motives, his drives. She knew he was the right one for the job. A being with such a stark contrast in ultimate goal, but parallel roads to reach it. Jabira approached him like a wicked witch and offered him a devilish deal. She claimed that to revive Syee, Belmere must die. She told him that should he assist her, she would tell him how to gain the power to defeat the Belmere herself. Vidra was at first reluctant to trust Jabira, but was too curious as to the power she offered to decline her. It was then that Vidra preformed a task that no being should ever attempt to partake. With Jabira's help Vidra managed to force his soul, a planet, to partially merge with his physical body by devouring it, a task which left his being incredibly unstable yet considerably more powerful than any of his siblings. Then began the greatest war to have ever occurred on Syee. A war that tore mountains from the earth and drowned cities. Jabira unleashed her armies unto the world to draw out Belmere. Instead nearly all other Deminiesa engaged them. Vidra traveled all over the planet in his search for Belmere. Everywhere he traveled clashes broke out between him and his siblings. Jabira created eight powerful vampire servants to destroy the mortal kingdoms. It was not long before the entire planet had come into conflict with Vidra and Jabira's rampage. Belmere, who had been in a slumber while her children watched over the world, awoke to find the ruin and pillage caused in a search for her. The final battle was approaching. Vidra had discovered Belmere's whereabouts. Along with Belmere were her children Setas, Gravon, and Rakom. Her other children Rynroth, Basilia, Kahlumi, Naden, Kashmir, and Pappe had overwhelmed Jabira's armies around the planet. In the end Vidra was incapable of defeating Belmere even with his strength. Vidra's body was destroyed, but he did not die. His soul instead was kept mostly intact in the form of a sphere resembling his planet. The Sphere was entrusted to Setas and serve as it's guardian. Jabira was not so lucky, Kahlumi had pursued her and personally destroyed her without mercy. After this event, Belmere left Syee and traveled to Paguna, so that never again would an attempt to kill her occur. Prologue (Gods Hero) (Part 2) In the aftermath of the war with Vidra, the Deminiesa, now the only gods besides Kuna, had gathered and conferred on how to clean up the mess left. In order to clean up relations between the gods and the people it was proposed that each of them would choose a mortal to be their apprentice. This person would be considered their Hero. Many gifts would be given to this individual and would vary from god to god. Most of which would be granted the potential to become incredibly powerful in a much shorter period of time than a normal member of their race would be capable of. Matriarch: Kiwifruit -PV- ]] Over a thousand years had passed since the death of Vidra and the departure of Belmere. Most was at peace in the world, however a region of the world that had lain concealed for most of time had recently become a hostile environment. This land is the region called Morima, Home to Hevaine's Lifegoddess Kuna. The long and somber series of events began on a red morning as the sun had just touched the land. Atop the staggering black mountains stood the hateful orange eyed silhouette of Puaze, greatest of the great abaasy apes. His terrible figure stood just before the tree village home of the great kiwifruit race, tastiest of the three fruit races of Kuna. Struck with despair the kiwis could only watch as the massive beast turned their way and began his rapid decent down the mountain. Before they knew it the monster had struck the tree with an excessively powerful tackle. The tree snapped in two and struck the ground with a quake. Within the fallen timber Salsa, the kiwi Matriarch and successor to Lifegoddess Kuna, rolled out and collapsed on the ground. Towering above her behind the smoke and fire that surrounded her was the terrifying behemoth Puaze. Many surviving kiwis swarmed to Salsa's aid only to be swatted into the blaze with a single powerful swipe of his arm. Sobbing at her own weakness, Salsa remained still among her fallen kin who died in her defense. Before the creature could consume her, massive blue roots sprung out of the ground and entangled Puaze. Puaze resisted for a moment tearing some of the roots in half, but as more and more enveloped and choked him he was forced to retreat. He beat the ground and rolled his body to break the root's grip on him. After freeing himself he darted away and disappeared into the mountains. The roots retired to their place beneath the great tree goddess Kuna. Salsa gazed humiliated at the powerful blue tree that was her mother, swaying in the distance where all could see. After burying her kin, Salsa traveled up a hill overlooking the scenery. Another white blue root sprouted out before her and out climbed Kuna from within it. The grin that Kuna debuted with turned to confusion once she met Salsa's emotionless expression that looked right through her. As Kuna approached the top of the hill her confusion changed to shock and misery at the sight of the desolate ash coated graveyard that was once the birthplace of all kiwi kin. She collapsed to her knees beside Salsa. Without thinking she gripped her daughter tightly to her chest and mourned her. Salsa broke free with a sorrowful whine and darted into the wet rocky mountains around her. Confused and enraged Salsa wandered through a misty stone passage unknown to her. The air filled with a drumming noise as light rain stroked the patchy cliff tops. Finally she collapsed in a section of grass and wiggled around in a fit. A strange voice called to her, one not familiar or friendly sounding. She sat up to find a bird standing ten feet from her. It was ominously dressed and had a certain feeling about it that wasn't quite right. It spoke again, revealing details about himself. That he was a shade, a lesser form of abaasy who lacks the power necessary to interact with living beings. That his name was Sawbra, son of the great abaasy Anchis. And that he sought revenge on the beast ape Puaze, who betrayed his mother long ago. He then went on to state with a sinister grin that with her assistance, both of them would have a much easier job of dealing with him. Salsa only groaned at the demon bird, then leaped up with a stone in hand and drove it into the fowl's head. Only the stone made contact with mere air. As Sawbra had stated, he cannot touch living beings, and that included them touching him. Before parting the bird finished by telling her even if she refused his company, he would follow her regardless, for he knew she was destine to encounter the monster Puaze once more. He then disappeared into a mist. After recollecting her composer for the first time since the tragedy, Salsa turned to travel deeper into the passage. Not much further she could make out the silhouette of many round horned helmets atop the cliffs sticking out of the mist. She stopped and called out to the hidden spectators. First to come forth was the one with the greatest helm ornaments. Revealed to Salsa was an ironclad kiwifruit adorned with steel beetle horns. He greeted Salsa with a dry voice and announced that he was Poncho, prince of the Wattle clan. He claimed that members of his battalion had spotted Puaze and the attack on the kiwi tree. He claimed that there is speculation that this Puaze's sudden reappearance and the destruction of the tree were no random act. and that conspiracy between the Duab clan king and the Vampiric prince Louis could have been possible. Salsa gave a downcast reply to Poncho telling him she would investigate the matter with him. Discomforted by his Matriarch's depression, Poncho blanketed and rested her within his camp. Salsa rested until she awoke the following morning. She crafted a meal of wheat for the kiwi warriors. The atmosphere surrounding the meal was stagnant. The kiwis knew not how to act around their great sister. Salsa, having the terrifying events of the previous day flash through her mind, relayed the consequences of loosing the great kiwi tree. As it was, the kiwi race no longer had a tree to bear from, and their race would eventually cease to exist without intervention from Kuna. She continued that intervention from Kuna was likely impossible while Puaze still walked the world, as Kuna would need every bit of strength she had to fight him off. After concluding her speech the mood turned pessimistic. After a brief pause Poncho inquired Salsa what she planned to do from here on out. Curious as to the answer herself, Salsa closed her eyes and thought a minute. After coming to a conclusion, she turned to face Poncho and requested a suit of armor to be crafted for her. The response came to quite a surprise to the kiwis. Poncho questioned her, asking if she thought she was planing to fight Puaze alone. She shook her head, she knew such a terror could not be stopped by her hands. She wanted her kin to fight beside her. With a plain response she asked the band of kiwis if they would aid her in defeating the mighty demon. Not a single kiwi refused her. After a days march the kiwis came across a clearing. The ground was scared from a recent conflict. Mounds of dirt had been turned up from what could be nothing other than Puaze's massive arms. The ruins of a temporary hunting camp could be seen beside countless bodies of kiwis. The only other noticeable disturbances were wide tunnels likely formed from Kuna's roots. As Salsa approached the camp she noticed Kuna standing among the ruin staring angrily out into the distance. Kuna did not notice Salsa or the kiwis until she came near enough to talk. Her expression turned to relief at the sight of her daughter's safety. She almost tried to comfort Salsa, but seeing her stern look she told her only that Puaze had escaped once more. Kuna offered to return Salsa with her for safe keeping until the event had ended. Without giving Kuna time to finish, Salsa denied. She wanted her mom to know it was her fight too. Not wanting to fight, Kuna made the kiwis promise to keep her daughter safe and she returned to her place. Shortly after Kuna's departure the kiwis had setup camp and buried the dead. Salsa watched the mountains from just outside the camp's borders. A mist set in and blanketed to plains. She wandered a few steps outward, just enough to loose visibility from the kiwis. It was after becoming isolated that she heard the familiar and serpent like voice of the cloaked bird Sawbra. He grinned once more as he repeated his request for alliance he had made previously. Salsa however was only more motivated to deal with Puaze herself. She walked right up to the bird and lifted a club given to her by the kiwis and lightly tapped his head. The fowl disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Unshaken the bird's voice simply told her that in time she will come to need him. Salsa dismissed the phantom and returned to camp. <>